


the boy in his poems

by sadanimegirl69



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Flash Fic, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Time Travel, Time Traveler!Karl, karlnap, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadanimegirl69/pseuds/sadanimegirl69
Summary: “I love you.” I love you, Karl Jacobs.“I love you too.” I can’t forget you,Also, I love you more.Nimrod.or..Karl is a time traveler, with a love for Sapnap far too poetic for words. They meet in every timeline, so their love is inescapable.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	the boy in his poems

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story and i already hate writing summaries ahhh but i hope u enjoy this! karlnap in canon is under appreciated and i wanted to serve it some poetic justice, enjoy !

Karl Jacobs is a natural born runner. He runs through forests during mock manhunts with his friends. He chases after when he sees a familiar face in town. He makes mad escapes through time… 

  
  


What Karl Jacobs is  _ not  _ is a man with a noteworthy memory. He forgets the little things. When reading, he tends to draw a blank when thinking about what was written on the page prior. When in the case of baking, the recipe is often too lost in his fuzzy mind to recollect correctly. He even forgets himself. From the purple, wool woven sweater he wears-- _ Or is it teal?--  _ to a mile away childhood memories. 

  
  


But Karl Jacobs can never seem to shake off his memories while journeying through time. Though, how he wishes he could replace those with more important details about himself, about Karl Jacobs as a person, not the character he took on with strangers he decided to save from the cruel sentient being known as  _ time.  _

  
  


With each journey, to the past, future, or back to what he wishes he could wholeheartedly call  _ home,  _ he fades. He becomes less of Karl Jacobs, and more of whatever persona he took on in his temporary life. 

  
  


Yet Karl Jacobs knows everything he doesn’t want to know. He’s hyper aware of every outcome, or even possible outcome, of every situation he’s ever been in. It’s an oddly boring life he lives. Very routine. He’s even learned to schedule his visits to other zones, knowing when they’ll happen at least; but there’s no point in trying to prevent them. 

  
  


Karl’s grown fond of surprises, when they come, which is never for someone like him. 

  
  


_ Someone like him.  _

  
  


Holding this power, one that shouldn’t belong to anyone, one that he doesn't care for at all, is terrifying. It’s a difficult weight to bear for a scrawny boy like him. He’s developed back problems from the burden of his mind, one that seems to carry the problems of the world on his shoulders. He knows what he can’t know, he knows what he can’t tell. He feels wrong to even think about it in front of his friends, who have no way of sharing knowledge of that information.

  
  


All Karl Jacobs knows, or rather, has the _ ability  _ to know is fleece white bandanas and an ashing flame, oceanic blue eyes and wavy, charcoal bangs, an easy voice, and a raw laugh; Attributes that accompanied his best friend, Sapnap. 

  
  


The one person, whose all characteristics have never been lost on Karl Jacobs. But he fears that won’t last for long. He would rather lose himself in time, write out his own story from history, than to forget what Sapnap looks like in the sun; His lips warm, upturned into a lazy smirk. Skin simply glowing, as the sun communicates in rays to him. Sapnap gets his energy from the sun, and Karl Jacobs from the ground. That truly is their dynamic as well. Sapnap is always there to light Karl’s world, like it was all he knew. Sapnap made the flowers grow in Karl’s garden. He could make butterflies appear in his stomach from just a whisper. Sapnap writes messy love letters for Karl through the waves in the ocean. The tidal shallows would always deepen to accompany Karl's being. 

  
  


_ “Look at you, Jacobs. Skin as smooth and porcelain as the daisies in this flower patch. _

_ Your laugh is carried by the wind. _

_ I believe your voice is my calling, dear.”  _

  
  


_ Karl giggles, hiding flushed cheeks behind a dandelion. “Dummy. Yesterday I was the cloud in the shape of a flower, the day before that you saw my eyes in the stars, and now I’m the wind. You’re so indecisive…”  _

  
  


_ Nick cocks a grin like a gun. “Are you asking me what you are?” _

  
  


_ “Maybe I want to be reassured,” Karl can feel the dandelion he held as protection unravelling, and his hand now occupied a flame.  _

  
  


_ The two share a chaste kiss of purple and red. It’s easy enough that neither have to think, all they feel is a stabilizing hand on one’s thigh and the other resting around the crook of a neck.  _

  
  


_ “You are everything.”  _

  
  


He dreads the day his sun sets, and doesn’t rise again. 

  
  


Karl Jacobs just begs to any god that will listen and to his asleep unconscious that Sapnap can forgive him for what he does when he can no longer remember him. 

  
  


But Karl Jacobs will go back in time, over and over again, to save Sapnap from himself; and Sapnap would lose himself in his own mind just to save Karl from the grips of time, over and over again. 

  
  


And Karl Jacobs keeps walking, blindly following the path his heart bleeds. 

  
  


He’s dragged along by a tethered red string. Sometimes it leads to another land, or a residential area of the Dream SMP but always, without fail, Sapnap is there, embodied, his pinky tied with a scarlet lace that connects to Karl’s. His reincarnations are everywhere; he’s had to watch his lover’s soul die in several different bodies, but he reminds himself that it means they’re only a few bodies away, maybe centuries away from  _ his _ Nick. 

  
  


“Karl!” A smile, a warmth pushed into his mind. He stood in front of a library,  _ his library, _ another thing he fails to forget. It’s dark oak walls stood strong, and almost menacingly. Sapnap knew Karl wouldn’t like the aesthetic if it were all gloomy, so he added bright, auburn mushroom accents to please him. The flag of their nation flowed proudly in the wind.

  
  


Sapnap jogged over quickly, easing Karl still. “There you are, nimrod. Where’ve you been?”

  
  


He pushed his lips into a thin line, barely resembling a simple grin. “Out,” Sapnap frowned slightly at his tone, but earnestly drank it in, and trailed gruff hands to Karl’s waist subconsciously as he spoke. Calloused fingers traced a memorized poem into the brunette’s skin.

  
  


_ I’ve bathed in the blindness of your beauty, _

_ and you've basked in the treachery of my heart.  _

  
  


Letter by letter, Karl fell deeper. He laughed at the sensation, it tickled slightly, and Sapnap would coo at him with a playful hush. 

  
  


_ We’ve lived earnestly off the Earth, and prolonged death as long as we could.  _

_ but the darkness awaits us; _

_ or at least, it calls for me, and me alone. _

  
  


He could hear Sapnap's voice; the low, and baritone rasp just above a whisper, as he’s still shy about his own writing, which Karl sees no point to. Karl Jacobs wishes that his boyfriend could see himself the way he saw him when they stand side by side, arm in arm, in their mirror. 

  
  


_ I know you and I will be gone once the world wakes but I swear,  _

_ we will rise again like clockwork.  _

  
  


_ I will learn every single secret lying under your skin,  _

_ I will rip up the past chapters and make room for a new novel.  _

  
  


_ Our story has only just begun. _

_ God cannot judge us for we will never die; _

_ God cannot judge us for we were never alive. _

  
  


Karl’s skin is soft, and Sapnap is bruised. 

  
  


Karl’s heart is lost, but found next to Sapnap’s beating one. 

  
  


_ I will see you next eclipse, my love.  _

_ My reason…  _

  
  


“The boy in my poems.” Nick says, passion rising like bile up to his throat. That completed the final line, the one that always made Karl worth it. It was the most satisfying climax he could feel wash over him. With Sapnap, finally,  _ finally  _ he wasn’t the boy in time, a mock god of the In Between; but a man in love, in the most earnest, honest love he believed was possible for any two humans other than Adam and Eve.

  
  


A gentle tear, a reminder slips down Karl’s cheek; and just as soon, there is Sapnap’s warmth, wiping away the cold rain water. 

  
  


This man makes him forget that there was a point when neither of them were, with him he feels infinite; in his arms so secure. 

  
  


“Nick… I’m alright.”  _ I don’t wanna talk about it.  _

  
  


A beat. “Okay then. I trust you.”  _ Fine, but we’re talking later.  _

  
  


“Fine.”  _ Fine.  _

  
  


“I love you.”  _ I love you, Karl Jacobs.  _

  
  


“I love you too.”  _ I can’t forget you,  _

  
  


_ Also, I love you more.  _

  
  


_ Nimrod.  _

**Author's Note:**

> lots of love to anyone who reads this and actually enjoys it hehe, karlnappers i love u take my heart <3 also these are all my actual poems that i wrote :D  
> \- twitter: drelvrgrl


End file.
